


【茜言万雨】早安晚安

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: 7.10结婚纪念日（bushi）, F/F, 依然是身娇体软张小雨做0, 是哭哭小雨和小狼狗茜（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 二位新人7.10新婚快乐（？）
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 11





	【茜言万雨】早安晚安

万茜一如既往醒得很早。率先映入眼帘的是女朋友的背，她笑起来，靠过去在她肩上落下一个吻。随之感觉到的是手臂的酸痛。

这傻姑娘又枕着我胳膊睡觉了。万茜无奈地笑了一下，小心地抽出了胳膊，活动了一下有点发麻的手臂，轻手轻脚下了床。

张雨绮没感觉到万茜起来了，她睡得很沉，昨天回来哭了好久，又累得够呛，再加上万茜不管不顾的折腾了她半宿，她实在是乏得不行。

昨晚跟队员一起搬完宿舍，她就有点绷不住了，随便挑了个房间把行李一放，气呼呼的开始卸妆，边卸妆边哭起来。卸完妆洗了把脸，又坐到床上继续哭。

先进屋的是张含韵，看到她哭，小姑娘吓了一跳，犹豫了半天，怯生生地开口：“雨绮姐，跟我们一起吃点夜宵吧？”

张雨绮用力地摇头，也不回话，把人家生生吓了出去，外面的姑娘更是头都不敢探了。万茜这个时候刚到，一进门就到处张望，没看到张雨绮，便拎了行李，上楼找。一上去，就看到姑娘们都聚在房间门口。

“怎么啦？”万茜随手把行李箱靠在了墙边，挤进了人堆。

“雨绮姐这次真哭啦，茜姐……她好伤心啊。”

“怎么又哭了？”万茜伸了一下头，门只开了一条缝，她看不到她。万茜只好回头打发大家：“我去跟她说，你们下去吃夜宵吧。”

张雨绮没想到万茜进了房间第一件事不是安慰自己，而是抄起不知道哪来的工具，踩着凳子去拆摄像头。

她还糊着一脸的泪，就冲她喊：“你要死啦，拆了这个，别人不全都知道了？！”

“知道就知道，怎么了，咱俩见不得人吗？这玩意，改天赔钱让他们重装一个就是了。”万茜没停下，继续专心致志的拆着，拆完了又找到收音设备，也一并给拔了。

“好啦，”她从椅子上跳了下来，“现在来安慰我的宝贝儿。”

她不想连安慰自己的女朋友都得在镜头面前做戏。

张雨绮坐在床沿上，仰头等着万茜吻。万茜的亲吻总是最有效的安慰剂。于是万茜爬到床上，跪在她身后，吻落下来。

张雨绮感觉她俩甚至亲出了水声。万茜闭着眼睛，短发在她脸上扫着，让她有点痒。终于是笑了出来，笑完了把万茜推开，倒在床上哼哼唧唧的撒娇：“哎呀我好累，我想睡了。”

“你还没洗澡呢吧，”万茜拉着她的胳膊，把人拉起来，“乖，去洗澡去，这一天出多少汗，你不洗澡我可不跟你一起睡了。”

“哦——”拉长了尾音，她坐起来，又回头拉万茜的手：“你不跟我一起洗吗？”万茜是行动派，女朋友一开口，她动得比她还快，拉了张雨绮的腕就往浴室走。

“你干嘛呀，这录节目呢……”张雨绮不情不愿的挣扎了两下，奈何万茜手箍得紧紧的。

“干你啊，”万茜一点不脸红，“录什么节目，东西都给我拆了。”

“……以前怎么没发现你有这么直白。”

这句话的话音还没落下，张雨绮就被万茜抵在浴室的门上了。“得了吧，你早知道我有多直白了。”万茜丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思，虽然她比她瘦，但是张雨绮总是挣不过她，也不知道万茜怎么有这么大力气的。

我还练拳击呢呀，怎么每到这时候就这么没用，张雨绮想。

张雨绮一直搞不清楚为什么万茜那么喜欢咬她脖子，不只是脖子，哪儿她都喜欢啃一口。别人好像都是喜欢种草莓吧，可是万茜就喜欢咬。犬齿磨过她的皮肤，软舌一并轻舔过去，留下点色情的水痕。有点痒又有点痛。

“你像小狼狗一样。”张雨绮推她，话没说完自己的脸先红了。

万茜“嗯”了一声，手撩起了她衣服的下摆钻了进去，然后熟练的撕了乳贴。万茜曾经夸过她的胸，说是见过的最漂亮的，为此张雨绮还差点跟她吵一架，因为她在想的是万茜之前还见过多少女人的胸。

“也没有很多啦，”万茜总是很会哄她，“再说了，咱俩不还一起看过不少片吗？那不也是看胸，你自己都评价过不少好吧？”

她的手在她衣服下揉捏着柔软的乳房，嘴隔着衣服就开始了亲吻和啃咬。万茜已经很了解张雨绮喜欢什么样的力道，她咬得很轻，牙尖隔着衣服磨蹭着她的乳尖。有一层布料挡着，好像变得更下流起来，她觉得痒，腿也不自觉地夹紧了。

万茜开始笑，知道她感觉上来了，但却在这时候停下来。“你先泡着，等我卸妆。”

说完万茜就开了门出去，张雨绮一撇嘴，气哼哼的坐进浴缸里，自己放水。“万茜我要揍你了，你把我才换的睡衣啃湿了。”张雨绮在浴缸里又嚷嚷起来。

“小声点成不，给人听到了多尴尬，等会儿穿我的，”万茜边擦脸边说，“或者不穿也可以。”

张雨绮恨不得把手边能摸到的瓶瓶罐罐全都扔出去。

等万茜卸完妆洗完脸脱了衣服准备过来，张雨绮真的已经快睡着了。但看到她来，又打起精神来，伸手放掉些浴缸里的水，又往前蹭蹭，乖乖给人挪位置。

万茜坐进去，从她身后揽着她，把人抱在怀里晃晃：“哎，宝贝儿，今天还做不做了？”张雨绮没急着回答，她闭着眼睛往后拱了拱，好让自己靠得更舒服，然后她在水里摸到万茜的手，把她的手往身下带。“别折腾那么狠……我好困。”

万茜接收到信号，脑子里想的是要体贴一下自家宝贝，可是动作上一点不含蓄，舔咬着张雨绮的耳垂，手指就摸索着探了进去。

“小雨你好湿啊……”这句话带着万茜的热涌进张雨绮的耳朵里，她脸红得像初夏将熟的樱桃，话都说不完整了。“万茜你这个人真的……无耻、下流……唔嗯，你……”

万茜另一只手当然也没闲着，又被张雨绮骂了，那就得好好惩罚她。于是从乳尖辗转至大腿根，又往上停在鼠蹊部，每一寸都不肯放过。手指往更深的地方探去，嘴上依然不肯饶过她的宝贝：“怎么了？我的雨绮宝贝就是最漂亮的、最性感的，怎么夸你你还脸红啊。小雨就是很湿啊，还好热好紧啊……不信你自己摸摸。”

张雨绮羞得恨不得死在这浴缸里，她反手去绕万茜的脖子，变扭的跟她接吻，想让她住嘴。万茜随着她，把手抽出来，带着湿滑清液的手指蹭上她的小腹，在接吻的间隙她还继续说话：“小雨你看你好多水。”

张雨绮恨不得在这个小浴缸里跟万茜打一架。

最后完事的时候，水都凉了，万茜也不嫌麻烦，把张雨绮抱在怀里拿热水重新给她擦了一遍身子。给她吹头发的时候，看她在暖风下眼睛都眯起来了。像快要睡着的小猫崽，万茜想。

把小猫崽带回床上，都没要她哄，很快就睡着了。万茜出去把行李箱拖进来，轻手轻脚简单收拾了一下，然后看了看自己的床，又看了看张雨绮，想也没想就爬到女朋友的床上去了。

很容易的就把人圈进了怀里，张雨绮还无意识的往后贴了贴，这种毫无防备的动物幼崽似的姿态让万茜笑了出来。她凑过去轻咬了一下张雨绮的蝴蝶骨，收回嘴时在心里骂自己，怎么又想着咬她，难不成上辈子真是什么小狼狗。

万茜睡得很好，有张雨绮在身边的时候总能睡得安稳，不管时间长短，醒来的时候心情都会莫名的好。给张雨绮端来早餐的时候，她正好也醒了，正坐在床上揉着眼睛，张望着四周找万茜的身影。

“快起来吧，中午还要赶飞机。”万茜揉揉女朋友的脑袋，在她发顶亲了一下。

“好——”张雨绮乖乖套起衣服，随便问了一句：“昨天怎么没人来喊我们，按惯例不应该有什么晚间活动吗？”

“呃，啊——这个吧。”万茜顿了一下，把托盘在桌上放好：“那个，我保证浴室门锁了啊，房间门我不记得了……但睡觉前我锁了！”

“……我杀了你！”枕头和怒吼声一起砸向了万茜。

-

**END ******


End file.
